


You Take My Breath Away

by mysticaqua



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, DomWooseok, Face-Sitting, Kinda, LITERALLY, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, SubSeungyoun, Topping from the Bottom, and Seungyoun is his baby, basically Wooseok likes control, power bottom wooseok, this is just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaqua/pseuds/mysticaqua
Summary: Wooseok leans in, his lips touching his earlobe and he whispers, “You’re going to be a good boy? Hmm? Let me do whatever I want with you, baby?”And God. Seungyoun wants nothing more than to nod, to give in and beg Wooseok to make of him whatever he wanted.





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure porn.  
I tried my best ksjksj  
if you, somehow, are expecting Wooseok to top here...well nop, not here (maybe in the future, tho?)  
Enjoy! 
> 
> (also take into consideration that in this they're already in a relationship! So everything has been talked through ;) ) 
> 
> (I may change the title later!)

Wooseok pushed Seungyoun back against their bedroom door as soon as it closed behind them. His lips attacking the taller man’s neck, hungrily and desperate. He kissed down his collarbones as he tried to take Seungyoun’s shirt off as soon as possible.

  
“Fuck, Wooseok.” Seungyoun moaned, trying to take as much air as possible and curling his arms around his boyfriend, bringing him closer while the other tried to pry his shirt off of him.

  
As soon as those words came out of his mouth Wooseok pulled him away. “Did you just cursed, baby?” He said while looking at him with those big, beautiful doe eyes. He sounded innocent but Seungyoun knew better than to trust his boyfriend’s apparently pure words. Still, he followed his game.

  
“I’m sorry.” He replied, voice shaking with need. Wooseok could only smirk before kissing him again. Somehow, they move and soon Seungyoun found themselves at the edge of their bed. One push from Wooseok and he fell back onto it, flat on his back, powerless with the view of his pretty boyfriend climbing up onto the bed, those same doe eyes turning dark, looking at him with lust.

  
Soon, he leans in, his lips touching his earlobe and he whispers, “You’re going to be a good boy? Hmm? Let me do whatever I want to you, baby?” And God. Seungyoun wants nothing more than to nod, to give in and beg Wooseok to make of him whatever he wanted. But he knew better. He knew how much Wooseok loved a challenge.

  
“I don’t know if I’m in the mood for your bossy ass.” He begins, his eyes intensely looking at his boyfriend’s ones. “I don’t know if you can please me, princess.” He says the last word slowly, almost as if he was joking, definitely challenging him.

  
He loves the way Wooseok grabs his arms, pinning them above his head and the way his thighs wrap strongly around his torso as his words came out of his mouth. He has always been stronger than him, anyway. “Is that so?” Wooseok grins, face centimeters away from his. “Maybe I should show you what my bossy ass can do to you.”

  
Seungyoun grins back. “Maybe you should.”

  
Wooseok smiles and leans in to kiss him. He goes back to unbutton Seungyoun’s shirt. He opens the shirt and takes a moment to admire his boyfriend’s chest and abdomen. Soon, he presses little, wet kisses to the skin, nipping gently sometimes, and taking his sweet time to mark his skin. He licks his tattoos and kisses them, admiring every single part of his boyfriend’s body while his other hand busies itself with Seungyoun’s belt.

  
Seungyoun can feel Wooseok’s hands brushing his clothed erection and jolts, his dick already leaking precum and rubbing uncomfortably against his boxers. He wants Wooseok to touch him, but he knows better. He knows how much Wooseok likes to take his sweet time.

  
Wooseok pulls away and starts pulling his own clothes off while still being on top of him. Then, he helps Seungyoun pull his own pants and boxers off, leaving him only with his unbuttoned shirt on.

Wooseok sits on his stomach, his pretty bare ass brushing his cock. He leans forward, moving experimentally and sliding Seungyoun’s cock in between his ass cheeks, his eyes never leaving Seungyoun’s and watching how the other reacted.

  
He was not yet ready to give Seungyoun what he wanted, needed.

  
Where was the fun in that?

  
Wooseok slides up Seungyoun’s body, moving until he’s holding his cock just above Seungyoun’s mouth. He immediately notices how hard Seungyoun tries to lift his head to touch it and taste it but is unable to do so. He can’t move, Wooseok’s body forbidding him from doing so. He patiently waits until Wooseok feels nice enough and lowers his cock until is touching his boyfriend’s lips.

  
Wooseok gasps and closes his eyes at the feeling of Seungyoun’s tongue moving over the head, tasting it. He puts his left hand down on the bed to steady himself, his right hand still besides Seungyoun’s head as reinforcement. He wanted both of them to have a good time, he didn’t want ending up hurting his boyfriend.

  
Seungyoun slides his mouth up and down Wooseok’s cock, or as much as his position lets him. His eyes never leaving Wooseok’s. He loved seeing the way the younger lost it, as much as he loved control, there were a couple of things Seungyoun knew how to do to make him lose his control.

  
Still, he begged. Not with words but with his eyes. He begged Wooseok to just let him fuck him and touch him.

  
Wooseok gathered his thoughts and breathed in. “My baby is desperate?” He said, pushing his cock deeper onto Seungyoun’s mouth, making the other gag. “Wants to fuck me so bad? Is that what it is?” He asked again, not expecting any answer but rather enjoying the way Seungyoun’s cheeks reddened. Out of nowhere, he grabs Seungyoun’s hair and pulls him away from his cock. Seungyoun’s pink lips covered with precum and saliva, looking inviting.

  
He lifts up a little higher and moves upwards so that he was right above Seungyoun’s face. He slowly lowered himself so that his ass was resting on his boyfriend’s face. “You’re gonna eat my ass. Right, baby? You’re gonna please me, hm?” He asked him, closing his eyes, not really expecting an answer, he knew what were Seungyoun’s limits.

  
And even so, he heard Seungyoun humming as he opened his mouth wide and trailed his tongue along Wooseok’s fluttering hole. Out of instinct, he rocked back into Seungyoun’s tongue, letting a breathy sound out of his mouth. He felt Seungyoun’s hands on his back first, his nails digging deep onto his skin and lowering until they reached his ass. He let out a pleased sound the moment he spread his cheeks apart and dug his tongue deeper inside Wooseok’s ass, he could feel his walls clenching around him.

  
Seungyoun could barely breathe, but he loved it. He loved feeling vulnerable, his dick twitching with anticipation as he thought about what could be the next thing Wooseok was going to do. He loved the feeling of Wooseok’s ass and balls on his face all covered with spit. The clenching of his boyfriend’s walls around his tongue and the sounds Wooseok was starting to let out were the only thing indicating he was close. He felt Wooseok’s hands grabbing his hair tightly and his thighs beginning to tremble. He moaned into his ass, sending pleasurable vibrations through Wooseok’s spine.

  
But of course, Wooseok wouldn’t let him have it that easily.

  
Faster than he would’ve liked it, Wooseok lifted himself, his legs trembling but still with the same serious face. As if eating his ass hadn’t affected him at all. He grabbed the condoms and lube from the drawer besides their bed. He squeezed a bit of lube on his hands and gave the condoms to him.

  
Wooseok was sitting on his stomach, fingering himself, getting ready and waiting for him to put on the condom. He quickly slid the condom on and poured some lube the moment Wooseok raised his eyebrows. He was pretty but could be intimidating if he wanted to, and he definitely wanted to.

  
Wooseok reached behind himself to grab Seungyoun’s cock and slapped it lightly against his ass. “You’re so hard for me, your cock red and leaking for me, right? Hm? You wanna fuck your pretty princess, baby?” Wooseok says as he gets closer to Seungyoun’s face and kisses him. Seungyoun kisses back, deep and needy, his hips bucking desperately. Without any warning Wooseok lifts himself up and sinks down on his cock, his hole opening up around it.

  
Almost immediately Seungyoun groans and throws his head back, the pressure and heat coming from Wooseok’s tight hole almost being too much.

  
“You know I won’t move until you’re begging. I want my useless baby to beg for me.” Wooseok says breathlessly.

  
“Wooseok, please.” Seungyoun moans.

  
He sees the way Wooseok smirks, almost as if he was making fun of him, and he probably was. “I know you can do so much better than that, baby.” He says and squeezes painfully tight. Seungyoun cries out, desperate. “Beg.” Wooseok says. “Beg me, Seungyoun.”

  
“Please, princess. Please. I need to come, please let me fuck you.”

  
“Fuck me? You’re my useless baby. You can’t fuck me.” Wooseok said, mocking him. “You just want me to ride you so fucking hard, right? Let me use your big cock.” He said and kissed him sloppily, hands touching every part of his face and body he could reach. “Your cock is mine, isn’t it, baby? Only for my entertainment?”

  
“Yes. Fuck, princess. My cock is yours, only yours. Just…please, move. I’m begging you.”

  
His dick twitches when he hears Wooseok murmur something along the lines of ‘fucking useless’, before the younger lifted himself up and slammed down, sending a wave of pleasure to the both of them. Wooseok moans, his hands grip tightening for a moment on his stomach, right where his gun tattoo was. He slides up again, setting up a rhythm.

  
Moments like this, when Wooseok’s head is flung back, his cheeks pink thanks to the heat, hair messy and out of place, his body shining with sweat, is when he thinks he looks the most beautiful. Well, this and when he smiles only at him. He thrusts up into his body, his hands reaching for him.

  
“You’re mine. Mine.” Wooseok says, more to himself than to him, jacking off and slamming down on his cock. He keeps going until it becomes slightly painful for both of them.

  
“I’m yours.” Seungyoun assures him. And then, Wooseok is coming, white rope streaming out on Seungyoun’s chest. He doesn’t stop. Not until Seungyoun comes too.

  
He brings him closer again to kiss him. Wooseok is panting and leaving small kisses all over Seungyoun’s face. “You’re so fucking good to me.” He says and pulls himself off Seungyoun’s body. He wraps himself around Seungyoun, tangling their legs together. “I love you.” Wooseok says almost asleep.

  
Seungyoun pulls the condom off and lies back, pressing a kiss to Wooseok’s hair. “I love you too.” He says before dozing off. They can clean themselves up later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Can you believe I have three wips with over 2 thousand words for Seungseok? Maybe i do have commitment issues!  
I'll try my best to have all of those finished asap! 
> 
> If you wanna talk to me on twitter or scream about seungseok I'll link my twitter once I wake up! ksjksj it's 2am here and i'm too lazy rn ksjksj


End file.
